El Profesor Layton y El Alma del Poeta
by AguedaJR
Summary: Un nuevo misterio, un nuevo lugar, un nuevo amor.Todo comienza cuando Edgard Cardeville, un buen amigo del profesor, le escribe una carta sobre una misteriosa dama de la que está enamorado.Luke, por su lado, asegura que vivirá con su mentor por un tiempo.


Los primeros brotes de sol irrumpían en su habitación como si realmente alguien los hubiera invitado a entrar. Las persianas a media ventana, los libros tendidos en el suelo y el galimatías de papeles daba a entender que el propietario no había dispuesto de demasiado tiempo para adecentar su alcoba o era un desordenado.

Sus cabellos revueltos escondidos entre las sábanas, sus párpados suavemente caídos, todavía no daban crédito a la carta de su amigo, por más que le daban vueltas.

"_No son solo sus orbes almendrados de otoño, de azúcar tostado, los mismos que relucen en verdoso candor a cada instante, los mismos que fijan su atención con templado azabache en su interior mientras esas inquietas pestañas suyas flamean acaneladas. No son solo sus labios de ninfa griega, rosados y carnosos a la par que las cerezas en época estival, porque ella es todas las estaciones en una misma persona. No es solo su nariz, equilibrio casi perfecto en su rostro que hace que su mirar sea aún más profundo, de un tacto suave y deleitable. No es solo su tez, la que con su leve tono tostado, caramelo, inquieta a todo hombre que pueda contemplarla. Es su sonrisa, ¡Oh, su sonrisa! Ese diáfano y límpido teclado que guarda el momento preciso y perfecto para hacer su aparición con melodiosas sinfonías, ese presente casi divino que te hace sentir importante con tan solo presenciarlo, ese silencioso momento que, contagiosamente, también te hace sonreír a ti."_

Cualquiera que lo conociese medianamente sabría que tan sólo era uno de sus múltiples flechazos semanales, pero a él le inquietaba aquella carta. ¿Por qué? Su intuición, su famosa intuición, sabida en todo Londres. Algo no encajaba en todo aquello y francamente, estaba comenzando a preocuparse. Tanto, que no pudo seguir fingiendo que seguía durmiendo.

Comenzó a abrir los ojos, sin prisa debido a la claridad que lo inundó al instante, dibujando a Claire de nuevo en su mente como todos los días. Ello le provocaba un largo y amargo suspiro que solía aplacar con tan solo mirar a la ventana. Aquella vez no le apeteció reprimirlo.

Se sentó al borde del lecho, con aspecto tranquilo y adormilado, observando el suelo de su piso con total interés mientras luchaba por apartarla de su mente. Le hacía daño pensar en ella, pensar en la promesa de nunca olvidar su futuro perdido. Por pura inercia, sus puños se aferraron a las sábanas de lino que acostumbraba en el verano, haciendo bajo ellos una arruga pronunciada, que decidió abandonar a su suerte una vez se sintió con fuerzas para ello. Un nuevo día comenzaba, otro día sin ella.

Cruzó el umbral de la puerta a la par que observaba impasible el desastre de su hogar, Flora siempre se empeñaba en recogerlo y limpiarlo pese que a los dos días seguía igual o incluso peor que antes. Era una buena chica.

Llegó a la cocina donde el penetrante aroma a café inundó su nariz y le hizo sentirse tibiamente reconfortado, sin pensar en sus problemas por una vez.

Los orbes vivaces de la adolescente se hicieron presentes casi antes de poder pensarlos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un gesto afable, como siempre procuraba recibir al profesor.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, dulce y caballeroso como siempre había sido, sintiéndose aún roto por dentro. No hicieron falta palabras para que ella le sirviese el café de siempre, en la taza de siempre, en el sitio de siempre. Tan rutinario que incluso se permitía sentirse seguro mientras mordisqueaba un trozo de pan y leía el periódico.

Nada más aventurarse con las primeras palabras notó como ella se sentaba justo en frente y lo observaba con fijeza, como si esperase algo pero no quisiera decirle qué. Y ello lo exasperaba, de tal forma que no podía concentrarse en la lectura. Alzó la mirada sobre los papeles que sostenía en las manos y le devolvió la mirada, sin prisa.

-**Dime Flora, ¿Qué ocurre?**-preguntó cortés como acostumbraba, esperando que la chiquilla no se hiciese mucho de rogar aquella vez-.

Ella simplemente rió, aguda y pueril mientras le acercaba un objeto en el que no había reparado antes. Una carta.

-**Es de Luke, al menos, eso dice.**-aseguró con su vocecilla mientras volvía a levantarse y seguir con sus tareas. Sabía que el profesor agradecía leer la correspondencia a solas-.

Él posó la mirada de nuevo en tal misiva y contempló su diáfano candor, disfrutó la tibia sonrisa que afloró de sus labios. Hacía mucho que su aprendiz no le escribía y comenzaba a preocuparse también. Últimamente no hacía más que preocuparse.

La acercó así y con agilidad, que no premura, abrió el sobre con la yema de los dedos para poder llegar hasta lo verdaderamente importante. Lo sostuvo ante sí unos instantes y después comenzó a leerla.

"_Querido Profesor:_

_Lamento no haber podido escribirle con más frecuencia, las cosas por aquí no van tan bien como mi padre creía, la situación es crítica en su empresa y dice que no tardarán mucho en ir a la quiebra. Está preocupado aunque no lo admita, se pasa las noches en vela y yo sé que eso no es bueno, para nada bueno._

_Ayer estuve seguro del todo, cuando me planteó la posibilidad de irme a vivir por un tiempo con alguien conocido mientras todo volvía a su cauce. No dude que en el primero que pensé fue en usted. Siento causarle tantos problemas._

_Mi padre está de acuerdo aunque mi madre no está muy convencida aún. Pero ya sabe, es una mujer extremadamente preocupada por las cosas. Dígame, ¿Podría irme a vivir con usted? Tan sólo sería una medida temporal y aseguro que no le causaré demasiadas molestias. Donde viven dos, viven tres, ¿O no? _

_Un puzle, Luke."_

Al terminar de leer la directa narración no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa aún más grande, más brillante, más afable. Extrañaba a Luke como si fuera su propio hijo y le hacía feliz tenerle de vuelta aunque fuera por unos meses. Todo ello incluso borraba sutilmente el taciturno recuerdo de Claire de su memoria.

Tomó un sorbo de su café, ya frío y se levantó de la mesa mientras arrugaba sin pretenderlo el documento en su mano, como si la euforia no cupiese en él. Flora, que estaba pasando el polvo y colocando de nuevo todos los papeles contempló sin comprender muy bien al profesor introducirse en su habitación. No estaba extrañada, nunca comprendía.

Al cabo de cinco minutos más o menos, el hombre reapareció tras la puerta, encaminándose con ímpetu hacia la entrada, donde la muchacha seguía realizando sus labores. Al observarlo, se detuvo de inmediato.

**-¿A dónde va, profesor?**-preguntó en un tímido titubeo, casi inaudible, como si tuviera miedo a que la dejaran sola de nuevo. Los orbes azabache de él clavados en sus propias pupilas la hicieron estremecerse, aunque su sonrisa tan sólo pudo sonrojarla-.

-**Voy a enviar una carta y a buscar a un viejo amigo, no tardaré mucho, Flora.**-terció colocándose su famosa chistera y haciendo un leve gesto caballeroso con ella hacia la fémina-.

**-¿Puedo ir con usted?**-exclamó casi antes de poder escucharlo por completo. Después, al ver que había sido una respuesta demasiado precipitada, no dudó en aclarar el asunto.-**Bueno, tengo recados que hacer y así daríamos un paseo, ¿No le parece buena idea?**-agregó volviendo a brindarle una sonrisa mientras colgaba el delantal del perchero y tomaba su chal rosado de este-.

El profesor simplemente asintió ante el acto de Flora y dejó que lo tomara suavemente del brazo para luego cerrar la puerta y encaminarse escaleras abajo. Su paso era bastante más ligero que el de la niña, así que intentó no ir muy deprisa y procurar no hacerla cansarse, Todo apuntaba a que iba a ser buen día.

No tardaron en llegar a la puerta de la calle, vivían en un tercer piso, así que no había mucho que caminar. El calor en las calles de la capital inglesa era notorio y las damas ya se paseaban con sus galas de verano y los varones lucían ya mangas de camisa. El apetitoso olor a pan impregnaba las callejuelas y el venerable padre Támesis avanzaba tranquilo por la ciudad.

Aún tenía en mente la carta de Edgard, no era muy común en él detallar a alguien con tanta admiración, aun siendo poeta. Sus amoríos no solían durarle más de una semana, mas llevaba insistiendo en esta joven más o menos dos meses, aunque la última carta había sido la más impactante. Todo aquello le daba muy malas vibraciones y Flora pareció notarlo, pues se volvió a observarle a la par que doblaban una esquina.

**-¡Noticia, noticia!**-gritaba un pequeñuelo que vendía periódicos en la calle. No recordaba que hubiera un artículo de vital importancia aquella mañana, así que debía de ser una edición extraordinaria.-.

Le susurró a la joven castaña que si podía acompañarlo a por el periódico y ella asintió aún sonrojada por el mero hecho de ir del brazo del mismísimo profesor Layton. Como si él no supiera ya de sus sentimientos.

**-¿Me das uno, muchacho?**-comenzó él con tono jovial, de nuevo dándole un toquecito a su sombrero y llamando la atención del niño. Este asintió y le tendió uno para luego recibir cinco peniques del caballero de la chistera, el cuál deslizó su mirada hacia la primera página. Y en ese entonces se le vino el mundo encima, sus pequeños orbes azabache se abrieron de par en par y su voz se agravó de asombro.-**Edgard…**


End file.
